The Flame
by Miss-Shyla
Summary: He tries to pretend that I mean nothing to him, but none will deny that when we dance,there's a fire that no amount of water could put out. Its the flame that we hold every time we argue, the hidden friendship we have that our classmates don't understand.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**Opposites**

Duck stared at the boy across the room from her. The green hair was the first thing you noticed about him, second was his eyes that were an odd mix of jade green and black, then his not-so-nice attitude. _Unfortunately_ the boy was her dance partner for today and possibly longer. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer it was just whenever they got within five feet of each other they were always fighting, pushing, pulling, yelling, or grabbing hair. She had been pegged as a slow moving target ever since he started his bullying.

Mr. Cat had decided to 'switch things up' and make them all have different partners. This however was not a good idea on Mr. Cat's part because moments after those words had been uttered the whole class went into a riot. Rue stood at the front of the line, throwing a tantrum over not getting what she wanted as usual. Duck was actually quite happy at the beginning because it meant getting rid of Femio. The guy always tried to put the moves on her, and made her really uncomfortable.

Fakir didn't care because his partners always quit within two days of being with him. They always had the same thing to say, how he was cruel and refused to work with them, letting them fall to the ground, not caring if they broke their ankles. He thought that if they were paired with him, they should be up to par with his standards, which were very, very high.

Duck shuddered; this was not something she looked forward to. Fakir was the second best in class and she was last. Rue being first female and Mythos being first male. Rue and Mythos had been partners/lovers ever since duck can remember. Fakir was Mythos' best friend and Rue's most hated enemy. Mythos and Rue were both prodigies and most of the time were excluded from normal classes because they didn't dance with anyone but eachother.

Duck was never in their 'clique' you could say. She stayed with her only friends Pique and Lillie, they were in her age group and were her complete and total opposites. They had crushes on guys and were loud. Duck was the quiet one but also the one who always got in trouble. Nobody was her friend because Mr. Cat told them to not to be around such a bad influence. Often at times they were just her friend because they felt sorry for her.

Fakir was a writer, she was an artist. He was rude and mean, she was polite, and kind to those all around her. He was so smart, and she was having trouble passing in most of her classes. He was one of those people that every girl and some guys had a crush on. While she was the girl no one really bothered to glance at. They were two completely different people that lived in completely different worlds. This partner ship would be the worst thing to happen since war.

After the riot Fakir and I were _**still**_ on opposite parts of the room. The new partners had started planning and talking about ideas to do, while getting to know eachother. They were going one by one, dancing for Mr. Cat. She would probably be called some type of obscenity like always. While Fakir would be called as if he were Mr. Cat's son the way he played favorites made her want to pull her hair out. She closed her eyes; from the way Mr. Cat did things Rue and her partner would go, then Mythos and his partner, and then Fakir and herself. They would all be last so they had the most time. Mr. Cat would bring in the private musicians and be unbearably cruel if any of us three messed up. Hopefully one of her friends from the music orchestra would be there and she could have them do a song she new.

Duck watched as her old partner Femio danced with a girl and watched with mirth in her eyes in remembrance as the poor girl's eyebrow twitched as Femio's hands went a little to low. The dirty pervert couldn't help himself. Duck knew this but this girl didn't, she hadn't even spoke to Femio before.

Suddenly Rue was called and Duck sighed the time was coming and she was getting scared. Mr. Cat called in the orchestra and the best vocalist the school had, Katrina. Lucky for Duck three of her friends Andréa, Scarlet, and Lepton were there and all waved. Rue was graceful and made dancing ballet seam like it was the simplest thing in the world. Her partner had no expression and just did the deed as you could say. Then Mythos went up with his partner and led the poor girl who was gushing into a Pa de Dux. Rue had looked irritated as she watched them. When they finished Mr. Cat as expected called on Fakir and me.

My gut twisted and I walked over to Andréa. He saw the panic in my eyes and tapped the others shoulders. They all looked up and I whispered in Andréa's ear to play a song I knew and he nodded his head and told the others. They all took their instruments and tuned them differently so they could play it correctly. I had requested The Prayer by Celine Dion.

As I walked past Mr. Cat he said, "It's not time to be talking with friends Miss Duck but actually time to pay attention, like all our other students did." I froze in mid step and turned to face him. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Well maybe if you stopped sniffing your catnip you would know that I was placing a request so I wouldn't make a fool of myself and you for teaching me." He was quiet as were the rest of the class for that matter.

I looked at Andréa and nodded my head. I walked over to Fakir and waited for the first note to play before we started. I recognized the sound immediately as we started dancing. Fakir actually kept me from falling twice and wasn't as cruel as I thought he was going to be but was defiantly much more experienced than I was.

We ended the Pa De Dux with me in the front splits on the floor, my hands barely touching his jaw line, with him kneeling down in front of me, his hands on my waistline. His face was close enough that our breath was mingling while we froze in our last position. We had pushed ourselves as far as we could, feeling the emotion in ballet. That was the best ballet performance I had _**ever**_ done. We both snapped out of the trance we had fallen in to when we heard the applause from every corner of the room. Rue's nose was upturned sneering at everyone.

I took my hands from his jaw line, he took his from my waist and stood, before taking my hand and helping me up gracefully. Qe watched as the class still applauded and Mr. Cat stared in disbelief. He probably couldn't believe I hadn't fallen on my face right when we started. I blushed a rose color and hid my face in Fakir's jaket. He turned to face me and I watched as he bowed to me, on instinct I curtsied, darn etiquette classes.

"Well done Miss Duck, Mr. Fakir. Thank you for the… grand performance both of you." Fakir and I both nodded and I walked away. I gathered my belonging and left the dance class room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Would You Care?**

**Chapter two**

**By Shyla Age thirteen**

I closed the door to the class room and ran as fast as I could out of the school. It felt like I was like being suffocated. I opened up the front doors to the ballet school and filled my lungs with the fresh morning air. It was still early, right around nine give or take. I walked past the old fountain that I usually loved so much and went to one place I always felt safe no matter what. I walked past Miss Adel and gave a curt greeting. She tried giving me knowledge of wisdom but right now I was gone to the world around me and just needed to be where I knew exactly who I was.

I went through the forest and across the park to the little abandoned church that was as old as Kin-Kan town itself. It looked like nothing special on the outside but on the inside it was more beautiful than the new church in the center of Kin-Kan town. I unlocked the white gold lock on the front gates and pushed open the old white doors. I had heard of this old church through a rumor and went to see if it was true. It had not been locked at the time but after I found it and saw what was actually inside it I bought a lock and placed it on the door.

The church was magnificent. It had pure white porcelain floors, large white marble pillars, statues of glass and silver, pearls imbedded in the church walls and all the way around the pillars. When I came here two years ago every thing was caked in dust. It just looked like a gray cloud but then I started to clean, and clean, and clean. No one would have ever known there was any sort of value because it was just so dirty. It has been my little spot for years and I had never told a soul. It's a fairly big church though. I had wondered how no one saw it before I did.

I took a few steps forward and then suddenly I heard the door click shut behind me. I froze; someone followed me and got into the church; my church. I very quickly turned and saw no one was any where around me. I backed up and looked all around me. I had perfect view of all of the church but the two pillars by the door. I watched for a sign, any sign that would tell me that there was or was not someone here.

It was just dead silence all around me. I finally got up enough nerve to walk toward the pillars. Quiet so if there was someone there they wouldn't hear me come up behind them, I crept around the first corner and saw no one. Great I'm going insane. I turned around only to be face to chest with something that was not any part of my church. I looked up to be looking straight at...

**A/N: I think I'm going to end it right there….nahh just kidding. X] I love you guys to much to be that mean.**

Iwas quiet for a long time. I didn't move; this was a very bad thing. Why of all people did this shehave to fallow me? She would tell the whole school of my church, there must be someone upstairs that hated me because the most popular girl in the whole town stared at me with a cold smirk and long eyelashes. Rue... beautiful in every way I was not. Had the man every girl wanted. Rue was also the girl who hated me with every fiber in her being; she wanted nothing more than for me to disappear from her world.

She put her nose a bit higher and looked around, "So this is where you've been sneaking off too... Interesting I didn't know of this place. I bet the school would love to have a ballet here. Don't you agree?". I closed my eyes. She knew that it was my church. She always had a way of just knowing how to stab me in my heart."Rue...please...don't tell. This is all I have." I pleaded with her to have a somewhat compassionate fiber in her being. She just sneered at me and replied, "Why should I?" typical Rue for you. Wonderful little saint isn't she?

She started walking around the church and sneaking glances toward the door opened and there in all his glory stood Mythos. Rue gasped and glared in my direction. He walked toward Rue and smiled. I couldn't understand how he liked her. She glanced at me and then started toward the door. Mythos waved goodbye and walked after her. Rue called out behind her, "Don't expect this conversation to be over. We'll speak more of this later."

I watched as they leave with my mouth slightly agape. Just like that it was over? Are you kidding me? I walked farther into the church and sat at one of the benches near the front. This was one of the worse things that could have happened to her. Rue found out and Rue gossiped...a lot. If she didn't figure out how to get Rue off her back she would never be able to have peace.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into my dorm room, avoiding people's eyes. Closing my door before sliding down it, I landed with a thud on the ground as I tried to sort out what I was going to do. I didn't want the school to find out about the one place I was safe at, there were very few people I could trust with that secret. Fakir being the few people, but now that Rue knew it would only be a matter of time.

I stood and walked to my bed, pulling back the thick covers, and crawled underneath them. Their warmth enveloped my slender body and I was almost completely asleep when my bedroom door slammed open. My eyes shot open and I fell out of my bed, I looked up too see Fakir with his eyebrow raised at me.

He glared at me until I finally stood and smiled at him, trying to hide that I was upset. It didn't work, "What's wrong with you?" he said simply, leaning against my doorframe. I shrugged; I really didn't want to tell him, it would only cause problem between him and Mythos, "Nothing, y-you just woke me up." I lied hoping he'd buy it. He narrowed his eyes more than usual and sniffed, "You shouldn't lie to me, I always know." He said before closing the door and sitting on one of the chairs I had for when I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria.

I bit my lip, looking everywhere else but at him, "I'm not lying..." I muttered slightly. He glanced at me with a cold stare, "Really? You're not?" I decided I was just going to stay quiet, he knew me a little too well. I went over to my stove and grabbed my kettle, "You want any tea?" I said smiling. He nodded and just watched me as I worked in the kitchen, it was slightly unnerving, but I choked it up to him being irritated that I wouldn't tell him what was going on with Rue and I.

"Duck, we need to talk about this." I turned slightly, "There's nothing to talk about Fakir" he gave me an 'I know you're lying' look, before turning to look outside. Se lived right across from me, so he could probably recognize his balcony from here. I knew I should tell him but I just couldn't. He huffed, irritated and I had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well. The kettle whistled, drawing my attention away from him, I pulled it off the stove, retrieved two tea cups from my cupboard and waited for the tea to brew.

Turning away from the counter, only to be placed between it and a few inches away from Fakir, I stared at him, "Tea will be done in a few..." I mumbled. He raised his hand to my chin, looking me in the eye, searching for something. "Why won't you tell me?" I set my eyes downcast, "It'll only make things worse than they already are." He let go of my chin, I glanced at him and he was on his way back to the table. I picked up our tea cups and placed them in front of us as I sat down.

He was upset, and troubled. I felt so responsible, even though I knew it was for the best, it felt wrong to keep something from him. Even though he was upset, he had perfect posture, a characteristic I lacked in ballet. He was so incredible, even though he had his own life to worry about, every once in a while he would suddenly care about her life. Usually he had to have heard from someone else that I was upset, or have seen me upset for him to care at all.

Fakir knew me, better than pretty much anyone in the school. We weren't friends, nor were we enemies. Pique, Lillie, and Mytho all tried to be close with me, but I just don't handle friends well. Neither does Fakir, I think that's why we get along so well when it's just him and I. He had an appearance to keep up of course. I'm sure there would be plenty of gossip already because of him being in my room.

I glanced at him from the edge of my tea cup; he had a perplexed emotion drawn across his face as he gazed out my window. When I turned to look, there was a small sparrow, about the size of my palm, sitting on the edge of my railing. I placed my tea cup down, rose from the chair and walked over to the window. I sat at the edge of it before opening it up to let the sparrow in. It was beautiful, and very petite. I had some bird seed in a jar that I usually fed them every morning in the spring but this little sparrow was staying all year long. It had become practically a pet, I took a handful of seed and let it eat out of my hand before it decided to be brave and step onto my fingers.

I giggled quietly, so I didn't startle it. Fakir had stood and walked near us, he smiled and sat beside me as the little bird ate. We finally drifted into talking about normal topics again. I was so glad when he finally dropped it, but I couldn't help the longing to tell him what was really going on. He had started laughing not long after we started talking about my failures with dance; it made me feel better about not telling him, I just wish I didn't have to hide it from him.

A/N well…This is longer than my others, but it's also a little odd in some places…


End file.
